When Shinichi Gone
by nakamura.mai
Summary: Shinichi memang akan pergi, namun akankah ia kembali? Ran akan terus menunggunya.
1. Prolog

**Nakamura Mai Proudly Presents**

_Detective Conan Multichapter FanFiction_

When Shinichi Gone ( Prolog )

Disclaimer : _**Detective Conan**_ © Aoyama Gosho

WARNING! : cerita mudah ditebak, berlebihan, penggunaan diksi yang masih kurang, cerita amatiran, mirip sinetron, nggak jelas, abal-abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read !_

Sinar senja kala itu menyinari bumi ini dengan indahnya. Semburat berwarna jingga itu menerpa wajah seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berdiri di atas bukit. Bibirnya terangkat dengan manis, namun pandangan matanya menyimpan sejuta kesedihan yang amat dalam. Bagai sebuah palung, takkan ada yang bisa menyelami dalamnya kesedihan itu.

_Mengapa ia menangis?_

_..._

_5 hari yang lalu._

Minggu pagi, di kota Beika. Ran bangkit dari tidurnya, sejenak mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kemudian dengan terhuyung, ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, dan menyingkap tirai yang menutupi sinar mentari pagi yang indah. Matanya yang indah itu terpejam sesaat. Entah mengapa, cahaya menyilaukan ini tiba-tiba saja mengingatkannya akan mimpi tadi malam.

Otaknya pun melintaskan sebuah nama, yang merupakan buah tangan dari mimpinya malam itu.

_Shinichi...?_

"Ran, apakah kau sudah bangun?" panggil ayahnya. Ran segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah, Ayah." Ran segera berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka, dilihat ayahnya sudah berpakaian rapi sekali. Ran terheran melihatnya.

"Pagi-pagi buta begini, Ayah hendak kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. Ayahnya tersenyum bangga, sepertinya ia menantikan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut putrinya.

"Aku hendak menemui Eri hari ini. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku persiapkan untuknya. Maka dari itu, ayah harus menyiapkan segalanya sebelum siang hari," Selesai ayahnya berkata, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Waah, berarti sebentar lagi Ayah akan berbaikan lagi dengan ibu, kan?" tanyanya senang, ayahnya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau kita berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sebenarnya kendala kami untuk bersatu, karena kita sama-sama saling membesarkan ego. Ah, andaikan ibumu mengerti apa yang ayah lakukan waktu itu padanya. Tapi, yang penting, keluarga kita akan bersatu lagi, Ran." Ayahnya menatap lembut putri semata wayangnya itu.

Ran membalas menatap ayahnya, penuh perasaan kasih. Ia memeluk ayahnya erat, dan berbisik dengan suara yang lembut sekali '_aku ingin seperti dulu'_. Seakan mengerti, ayahnya mengangguk.

_Ternyata, ia melupakan seseorang..._

...

Ran, dan Sonoko berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka yang baru, Universitas Beika. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia dan Sonoko mendaftar di sana. Gedung sekolah itu terlihat dari kejauhan. Ran menatap jauh gedung itu. Baginya, ada perasaan yang ganjil yang terus bergelayut di hatinya belakangan ini. Namun, entah apa.

"Ran, ada apa denganmu? Mukamu pucat?" tanya Sonoko. Lambaian tangan gadis _nyentrik_ ini, mampu membuat Ran terloncat dari lamunannya.

"Ah, eh, anu, tidak apa-apa kok. He." Ran hanya tersenyum kecil. Sonoko memperhatikannya, penuh rasa iba, namun terlihat seperti sebuah perasaan sangat bersalah. Sonoko menatapnya sedih.

_Apakah baik terus membiarkannya seperti ini ?_ pikir Sonoko.

Ran membalas memandangnya heran.

"Anu, Sonoko, ada apa?" tanyanya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia masih memandang Ran dengan perasaan iba. Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Ran erat, sangat erat. Ran semakin tidak mengerti.

"Berat ya, hidup yang kau jalani. Aku sangat kasihan padamu, Ran. Maafkan aku yang tidak selalu bisa berada di saat posisimu seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Air mata Sonoko mengalir begitu saja. Ran terenyuh hatinya, ia mengangkat Sonoko dari pelukannya.

"Usaplah air matamu, Sonoko. Lagipula, kenapa di tempat umum, _sih_ kau tunjukkan rasa ibamu?" Ran memberinya sehelai sapu tangan, dan dengan pelan Sonoko mengambilnya, lalu mengusapnya.

"Habis, belakangan ini Ran kerjaannya hanya melamun saja. Aku khawatir," Sonoko dengan nada manja, berkata demikian. Ran hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang selalu menahan rasa sakit dan perihnya menunggu. _Menunggu_.

"Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali padamu. Aku sudah biasa dengan keadaanku sekarang. Masalahku, tidak seharusnya kamu juga memikirkan. Hanya aku saja," Ran terdiam sesaat. "Lagipula, bukankah sebaiknya kau memikirkan bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Makoto? Aku akan senang, kalau kalian akan bertunangan secepatnya." ujar Ran menenangkan Sonoko. Sonoko tampak terlihat bingung. Seperti biasa, Ran pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sonoko tersenyum.

"Ran, hal yang tidak aku suka darimu, adalah ini. Kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kebiasaan buruk." Ia menyikut Ran. "Ayo, percepat langkahmu. Nanti kita telat masuk kelas." Ia kemudian berlari, sembari menarik Ran. Ran hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Tu ... tunggu, Sonoko!" rajuk Ran pada Sonoko.

Sonoko hanya tersenyum, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Ran kemudian menyusul Sonoko, yang masih terus berlari.

_Sampai pada waktu itu, ia tetap melupakan seseorang_.

...

Kelas sedang berlangsung. Namun, Ran tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajaran yang sekarang sedang berlangsung. Ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan ganjil itu, perasaan yang makin menggebu-gebu.

_Menurut hatinya, ia sedang melupakan seseorang_.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah ia lupakan? Ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban. Rasanya, ia menemukan keganjilan yang ada pada kehidupannya, setelah kejadian naas itu. _Kejadian naas?_ Ia tidak pernah mengetahui kejadian itu. Pernah, suatu ketika ia menanyakan peristiwa itu pada Sonoko. Namun, Sonoko enggan mengatakannya. Menurutnya, itu adalah kejadian paling terburuk yang pernah ada.

_Ia tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya_.

...

Akhirnya, kelas telah berakhir. Ran memasukan alat belajarnya ke dalam tas berwarna cokelat sepia itu. _Sepia?_ Warna yang menyedihkan, sepertinya.

Ia berjalan keluar kelas, bersama dengan Sonoko.

"Ran." Terdengar namanya dipanggil.

Langkahnya dihentikan tiba-tiba oleh seseorang. Ketika ia membalik, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang berwarna cokelat kopi. Wajahnya yang setengah orang asing itu, tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Ah, Miyano–_sensei_," Ujarnya. Sonoko menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ran, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Ajak Miyano pada Ran. Ran mengangguk setuju.

"Mari ikut aku!" Ran mengikuti Miyano dari belakang. Namun, langkahnya ditahan oleh Sonoko.

"Hei, Ran! Bukankah kita ada janji setelah ini?"

Ran tersenyum, "Setelah aku berbicara dengan Miyano-_sensei_, aku akan kembali padamu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku, ya?" Ia melambaikan _handphone_-nya pada Sonoko. Sonoko sedikit tercengang. _Handphone itu, kan ..._

"Mouri, mau tidak?" tanya Miyano ketika menyadari bahwa Ran tidak mengikutinya.

"Ah, maaf Miyano-_sensei_." Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Sonoko. "Sonoko, aku akan segera menyusul." Ran meninggalkan Sonoko sendirian. Sonoko hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

"Ran andai kamu tahu, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh_nya_."

...

Ran dibawa masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan. Sebuah laboratorium kimia. Kebetulan, Miyano adalah seorang dosen mata pelajaran kimia disana. Miyano mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Anu, Miyano-_sensei_, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sebelum aku berbicara masalah ini denganmu, aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Miyano tersenyum. "Tolong, jangan panggil aku Miyano-_sensei_, panggil saja aku Shiho. Kita seumuran," Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Miyano, Ran tersentak kaget.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau guru disini. Sudah sepatutnya aku memanggilmu seperti itu," Ujar Ran masih menjaga rasa hormatnya. Miyano tersenyum pahit.

"Perlu kau ketahui, kita dulu adalah teman baik. Pernahkah kau mengetahuinya?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ran, Miyano mengangguk. Miyano beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia melangkah menuju lemari berkasnya. Kemudian mengambil salah satu berkas diantara berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi di lemarinya.

"Aku hendak menunjukkan ini padamu." Ia mencari sesuatu di berkasnya itu, beberapa lama kemudian ia berhasil menemukannya. "Masih kenalkah dengan orang ini?" Miyano menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto seseorang yang tak asing di matanya, namun sangat asing dalam pikirannya.

"Bukankah ini, Shinichi?" tanyanya. Miyano mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan Shinichi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" Ran mengangguk. Miyano menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata kejadian itu telah mengoncang emosimu sehingga kau mengalami syok yang berat, sehingga mengakibatkan kau tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu, ya?" _Sebuah tekanan emosi?_ Pikir Ran.

"Memang, dokter waktu itu mendiagnosa kalau aku terkena amnesia. Namun, apa hubungannya dengan Shinichi?" Miyano menatap Ran iba.

Miyano dan Ran bertatapan sebentar. Namun, Miyano tidak sama sekali mengatakan apapun tentang Shinichi dan ingatannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

_Shinichi ..._

...

Sinar senja sore itu perlahan mulai pudar. Tangisan Ran seolah tak bisa diberhentikan lagi. Ia sangat, sangat sedih. Kadang ia berpikir tentang siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam semua ini. Semua itu tidak berguna, sangat tidak berguna.

Ia berbalik menatap bukit yang terhampar luas. Air matanya yang sempat terhenti jatuh kembali. Melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan, menyakitkan.

_Sangat menyesakkan._

...

_Next : When Shinichi Gone ( Part 1 )_

**Coretan (tidak) penting, seorang author T.T ! **_**–-**_

Tes, tes, 1, 2, 3. Ehem...ehem. #check sound.

Terimakasih pertama-tama saya ucapakan untuk para pembaca yang sudi datang untuk membaca karya pertama saya. Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Kalau boleh curhat, ini merupakan karya saya yang pertama, khususnya di fanfiction. Saya lagi semangatnya menulis, karena ini tantangan baru bagi saya. Jadi saya masih butuh bantuan, dari _ladies and gentleman_ sekalian(?)

Mohon maaf, apabila dalam cerita ini ( baru prolog doang #ditimpuk ) banyak sekali kekurangannya. Prolognya terkesan lebay, dan membingungkan ( menurut saya), maklumlah saya seorang amatiran, hiks. Tapi terpaksa saya publish untuk mendapat respon positif untuk menilik kekurangan saya sendiri.

Hahaha, apa pidato saya kepanjangan? Untuk itu saya, —sekali lagi— haturkan rasa terimakasih dan maaf atas kekurangannya. Kritik dan saran positif di tunggu.

Mata Ashita!

Nakamura Mai


	2. Part 1

**Nakamura Mai Proudly Presents**

_Detective Conan Multichapter FanFiction_

When Shinichi Gone ( Part 1 )

Disclaimer : _**Detective Conan**_ © Aoyama Gosho

WARNING! : OOC, cerita mudah ditebak, lebay, angst failed, cerita amatiran, mirip sinetron, nggak jelas, abal-abal.

_ Don't Like Don't Read._

_Laboratorium Kimia_

Ran masih menatap Miyano. Dengan tatapan yang menunggu jawaban. Ia berharap Miyano akan menceritakan semuanya. Seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, Miyano kemudian angkat bicara.

"Apa yang engkau nanti dari aku?"

"Aku harap kau menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Memang itu tujuanku," Miyano beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan sedikit menjauhi Ran, dan mengambil beberapa berkas dari lemarinya.

"Aku memang bertujuan untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Hanya saja, untukmu yang menderita amnesia karena tekanan emosi yang berlebihan, membuatku harus menggunakan metode psikologi. Kemarin, aku menanyakan hal ini kepada Prof. Kawaguchi dari Fakultas Psikologi. Teorinya membuatku pusing, sehingga aku tidak yakin metode psikologi akan berhasil, karena ..."

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja secara langsung padaku?" nada Ran yang sedikit membentak, membuat Miyano berhenti berbicara tentang teori psikologi. Ia menatap Ran tajam.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya padaku." Ujar Miyano, dengan nada ketus.

"Tolong, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk ini." Ran bangkit dan memohon pada Miyano yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, akan terlalu menyakitkan bila aku berbicara hal ini secara langsung." Ujar Miyano meyakinkan. Ran sesaat terlihat berpikir. Namun, pada akhirnya ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mendengar semua ini.

"Seberapapun sakit yang aku dapat nanti, aku akan siap menerimanya." Jawab Ran dengan mantap. Tatapannya semakin tajam pada Ran.

"Seperti kata Shinichi, kamu memang orang yang keras kepala."

"Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" Miyano berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Mari kita bicarakan sambil berjalan saja. Tidak enak rasanya kalau berbicara di dalam laboratorium."

...

_Kejadian naas itu, akan kembali terungkap._

Pagi itu, sangat cerah. Sinar matahari masih bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam jendela kantor detektif yang sedang di bersihkan. _Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri_.

Ran saat itu mengenakan bandana dan celemek, yang selalu ia pakai taktala sedang bersih-bersih. Sesekali ia mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat karena lelah. Namun, ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya itu.

Ia tengah membersihkan lemari, ketika Conan masuk ke dalam kantor.

"_Ohayo_, Ran-_neechan_." Sapa Conan.

"_Ohayo_, Conan-_kun_. Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Ran. Conan mengangguk.

"Sup Miso buatan Ran-_neechan_, tetap enak seperti biasanya." Conan dengan tawa polos anak-anaknya berkata demikian. Ran menatap tawa polosnya itu, tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum juga. _' Ah, kawaii!'_ pikirnya.

"Hahaha, Conan. Tidak biasa kau memuji masakanku. Ada apa masuk ke sini?" tanya Ran. Conan kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, dan memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

"Aku temukan ini di kotak surat, dan tertulis untuk Kak Ran." Ran menerima surat berwarna merah yang disodorkannya itu. Ternyata, isinya mampu membuat pipi Ran bersemu.

_Dear Ran,_

_ Apa kabar, Ran? Ku dengar kau sedang berusaha untuk lulus dalam ujian masuk Unversitas Beika, kan? Aku mengetahuinya dari bocah berkacamata itu. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan padamu secara langsung, namun kudoakan agar kau sukses._

_ Ran, masih ingatkah dengan tempat kencan kita waktu itu? Restoran Hotel Beika. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam lagi di sana. Aku bisa menjamin padamu bahwa takkan ada kejadian seperti setahun yang lalu. _

_ Tanggal pilihanku, adalah tanggal 23. Siapkan pakaian terbaikmu! _

_Shinichi Kudo_

Tanggal 23. Merupakan hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Cepat-cepat ia melihat kalender yang menggantung di tembok sebelah kirinya. Empat hari lagi, menuju hari itu. Rasanya tidak sabar. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia sangat bahagia.

Di sisi lain, Conan menatap Ran dengan tatapan hangat. Baginya, merupakan suatu kebahagian bisa melihat perempuan yang di cintainya tersenyum bahagia. Ia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya sebisa mungkin, tak ingin terpisah. Walau hanya dengan jalan ini saja, ia dapat melindunginya dari jauh.

Entah kenapa, suasana pagi itu terasa begitu aneh di rasakannya. Padahal ia sedang melihat orang yang di cintainya tersenyum bahagia melihat surat darinya. Pertanyaan besar yang terus muncul di pikirannya.

_Hal terakhir yang bisa di lihatnya._

...

Hari minggu itu, Shibuya seperti biasa di penuhi oleh orang-orang. Ran dan Sonoko menuju toko baju langganannya. Tidak seperti biasa, Ran sangat terburu-buru, membuat Sonoko kewalahan untuk mengikutinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Ran!" ujar Sonoko, raut wajahnya yang lelah terpancar jelas.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Sonoko." Ia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sonoko yang sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Hmm, apakah ini namanya keajaiban cinta? Keegoisan yang akan tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak kita, dan membenamkan kita ke dalamnya. Kau ini, Ran. Sungguh terlalu!" gerutu Sonoko. Ran hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku begini pun, gara-gara Shinichi. Ia memintaku untuk memakai baju yang bagus saat makan malam nanti. Aku gelisah memikirkannya, " ujar Ran sembari berjalan. Kali ini, dengan tempo langkahnya yang biasa.

"Memang, kau akan pergi kemana saat 'kencan' dengan Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko. Pertanyaan yang membuat Ran geli sendiri.

"Rahasia!"

"Wah, kau sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah suamimu padaku. Biasanya, kau akan berkata ' Sonokoo, ini bukan kencan tahu!' dengan memamerkan wajahmu yang bersemu merah itu. Bukankah begitu?" Sonoko menatap Ran, usil. Ran dengan cemberut, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saat itu, keadaanya belum sama, kok." Ujar Ran membela diri.

"Belum pada saat Shinichi, secara tidak langsung mengatakan perasaannya. Begitu?" Ran menengok kembali pada Sonoko. _Kejadian di London itu ya?_ Pikirnya. Pipinya kemudian bersemu merah.

"Duh, muka merahmu itu? Aku yakin, kejadian di London itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah bagimu. Jangan-jangan, kalian juga akan berencana menikah di London."

"Ahh, diamlah Sonoko!"

"Ahh, mukamu semakin merah!"

"Sonoko!"

...

Conan Edogawa, saat ini sedang berada di rumah Prof. Agasa. Ia tengah asyiknya bermain _internet_. Melihat hal itu, Haibara kemudian menegurnya.

"Lho, Kudo-_kun_. Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kantor sedang tidak ada permintaan kasus. Jadi, sekali-kali boleh _kan_, seorang detektif santai sedikit?" Conan bertanya balik pada Haibara, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"Terasa aneh saja bila melihatmu sedang santai."

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak sedang dalam keadaan santai. Aku tengah menyelidiki kasus mengenai 'mereka'. "

"Maksudmu, anggota jubah hitam?," lelaki kecil itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi komputernya, dan berjalan ke arah meja tamu. Ia memperlihatkan koran hari ini yang tersimpan di sana.

"Kau tahu kasus kode mahyong* yang sedang ramai pada minggu-minggu ini?," ia menyerahkan koran itu kepada Haibara.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kasus pembunuhan secara acak, dimana pelaku dengan _'belagu'_-nya meletakkan kode mahyong di samping korban, sebagai ejekan untuk polisi," Conan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar satu kata terlontar dari mulut tajamnya.

"Bukan sebuah ejekan saja, juga merupakan tantangan si pelaku untuk polisi. Dan, kasus ini memang bukanlah kasus yang harusnya di anggap sepele. Karena itulah, aku menyuruh Paman Takagi untuk tidak menawarkan kasus ini pada Paman Kogoro."

"Aku yakin, Paman Takagi tidak akan menawarkan kasus ini dari Kogoro, apalagi karena perintah darimu. Tapi bagaimana dengan anggota kepolisian yang lainya?"

"Bukan Shinichi Kudo kalau aku tidak mengantisipasi semua itu. Aku sudah menggunakan suara paman dan menelepon ke kantor polisi untuk menolak kasus itu. Aku juga sudah yakinkan Paman Kogoro untuk tidak menerima kasus itu." Ujarnya bangga.

"Bagaimana caranya?," Haibara menatap heran.

"Dengan memberikan daftar acara kesukaan paman yang berlangsung selama dua minggu. Aku katakan padanya jika ia gunakan waktunya untuk kasus saja, ia akan melewatkan semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ran? Bukankah ia orangnya sangat sensitif apabila ayahnya menolak pekerjaan memecahkan kasus."

"Ia memang menolak keras. Tapi, beruntung Paman Kogoro dapat meyakinkannya. Sudahlah, bukan itu yang akan ku bahas," menyadari bahwa pembicaraanya sudah melebar kemana-mana.

"Akupun berpikir demikian. Jadi, apa hubungan kasus ini dengan organisasi hitam?" Conan dan Haibara duduk berdampingan. Conan menghela napasnya lebih dulu sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Ya, untuk itulah aku menggunakan internet di komputer profesor untuk mencari berita mengenai kasus ini," Conan membuka buku catatannya. " Ini adalah daftar orang yang mati secara misterius dalam kasus ini." Ia memperlihatkan catatannya itu pada Haibara. Haibara memperhatikan deret nama yang di sajikan di depannya. Ia tampak sangat teliti, sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

" Adakah salah satu dari mereka yang sangat kau kenal?"

Haibara mengangguk," Aku pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Masato Fuyumi ini. Namun, ia tidak terlalu ada hubungannya dengan organisasi. Aku sempat kaget melihat namanya ada di daftar yang kau buat."

"Tidak. Justru ia ada hubungannya dengan organisasi, bahkan ia ada hubungan kuat dengan Vermouth." Saat mendengar nama Vermouth disebut, jantung Haibara berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ve... vermouth? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku melihat kasus ini, terpaksa aku juga harus mencari kebenaran kasus ini dengan mengetahui latar belakang korban itu sendiri. Ketika aku tengah mencari tahu tentang Masato, aku menemukan sebuah pengamatan yang membuat adrenalinku meninggi." Haibara dengan tatapan cemas, menanti kelanjutan cerita Conan.

"Aku melihat Vermouth tengah asyiknya mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia menyadari keberadaanku, namun tetap membiarkanku. Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ternyata, sebuah kartu memori. Ia sengaja memberitahukanku dengan melalui pembicaraannya dengan Gin di telepon. Ia sengaja dengan keras mengatakan, bahwa kartu memori itu berisi data penawar APTX 4869."

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau ingin mengambil kartu memori itu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah saatnya. Itu alasannya aku meminta paman untuk tidak menerima kasus ini. Terlalu berbahaya." Tiba-tiba, Haibara memegang tangan Conan cukup keras. Ekspresi kekhawatiran muncul pada wajah manisnya itu.

"Kumohon Kudo, jangan pernah melakukan hal berbahaya lagi. Cukup sudah dengan semua bahaya yang kau dapat akibat berhadapan dengan mereka." Sejenak Conan menatap Haibara, dan kemudian perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangan Haibara, dan membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Tenang, Haibara. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku sudah terlibat jauh dengan permainan mereka. Akupun sebenarnya ingin segera kembali ke wujudku yang asli, karena satu alasan," ia melepas pegangan lembutnya. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah itu sejenak, kemudian menunduk lemas.

"Kau menjadi semakin melankolis saja setelah berpacaran dengan Ran." Ejek Haibara. " Gadis itulah yang membuatmu hanyut seperti ini. Bukankah lebih baik menunggu saja 9 tahun lagi. Saat itu kau sudah 17 tahun dan Ran berumur 27 tahun, kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian bisa menjalin kasih kapan saja," Conan menatap Haibara, seperti terperangah.

"Benar sekali. Namun, dengan itu ia harus membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk menunggu. Aku tak mau membiarkannya terus menunggu. Itu juga berarti, dunia tidak akan pernah damai, dan kau tetap tidak aman."

"Kudo-kun."

"Bukankah kau juga ingin membalaskan dendam kakakmu? Lebih baik kau mendukungku."

_Aku tak mau kau menghilang, Kudo-kun, _ pikirnya.

Sinar senja, masuk melalui jendela rumah menerpa wajah melankolis seorang detektif yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu. _Sherlock Holmes, yang amat mencintai Irene Adler-nya._

"Jadi, kau takkan melarangku bukan? Kumohon, jangan halangi aku untuk saat ini." Haibara mendengar permintaan itu kemudian hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi kami tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Haibara, kau berbicara seperti itu seakan-akan aku akan mati esok. Tidak sopan!" ujar Conan, kembali ke nada biasanya. Haibara tersenyum pahit.

Suasana saat itu hening. Hanya kicau burung sore yang terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Keheningan mendalam, mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Haibara. Ia tidak dapat mengerti akan perasaannya ini. Ada apa? Apa yang akan terjadi?

_Semua ini mengenai takdir._

...

_Taman Universitas_

Ran menunduk, mencoba menahan harunya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat itu juga. Ada penyesalan dalam dirinya, yang amat besar. Miyano menatap pemilik hati rapuh itu dalam. Ia ingin juga merasakan apa yang di rasakannya saat ini. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Miyano menatap langit sore musim semi. Entah kenapa, ia teringat akan kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan pada detektif itu.

_Kami tidak ingin kamu menghilang_.

_Apa ia tidak mengerti? dasar bodoh!_, makinya dalam hati. Namun, makian itu sepertinya tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

Luruh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia juga merasakan apa yang di rasakan si pemilik hati rapuh itu.

_Kau tahu, hati wanitamu ini sangat rapuh, Shinichi._

_Next : When Shinichi Gone ( Part 2 )_

**Coretan (tidak) penting, seorang author T.T ! **_**–-**_

Tes, tes, 1, 2, 3. Ehem...ehem. #check sound

Akhirnya, sampai juga di part 1. Saya hampir saja mati kutu karena kehabisan ide di tengah ceritanya, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan cerita gak jelas saat perbincangan haibara dan conan. Habisnya saya sendiri tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana klimaks akan dimulai. Jadi, jalan pintasnya cuma kasus dadakan yang sebelumnya tidak di ceritakan dalam cerita.

Maaf jikalau ada kejanggalan dalam penciptaan klimaks. Apalagi saya bukanlah ahli pembuat klimaks yang bagus. Jujur, saya benci konflik. Sebisa mungkin saya itu orangnya ingin menciptakan karakter yang damai tanpa masalah. Nggak kayak sinetron #jadi curhat?.

Kasus kode mahyong sendiri, saya dapatkan inspirasinya dari **Detective Conan Movie 13**. Kata-kata Haibara mengenai umur itu saya copas, dari kata-katanya Haibara di **Detective Conan Live Action 2.**

Kritik dan saran positif, kembali di tunggu oleh saya. Jangan terlalu pedas, dan jangan terlalu asin ( emangnya mau pesen baso? ). Tolong di review.

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Mata Ashita!

Nakamura Mai


	3. Part 2

**Nakamura Mai Proudly Presents**

_Detective Conan Multichapter FanFiction_

When Shinichi Gone ( Part 2 )

Disclaimer : _**Detective Conan**_ © Aoyama Gosho

WARNING! : OOC,cerita mudah ditebak, berlebihan, angst failed, cerita amatiran, mirip sinetron, nggak jelas, abal-abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read ! _

_Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri_.

Tibalah waktu makan malam. Ran dengan perasaan bangga menghirup aroma kare buatannya. Ia membawanya hati-hati ke meja makan. Kini, Kare itu sudah tersedia di meja. Ayahnya dengan cepat menyambar bagiannya. Ia memulai dengan suapan pertama.

" Ah, sudah lama kau tidak memasak kare untuk ayah. Ada angin apa nih?" tanya ayahnya. Ran hanya tersipu ketika ayahnya mengatakan hal itu.

" Ah, ayah. Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah pada anak lelaki itu. Ia tengah melahap makanan yang di sajikannya, dengan khidmat. Ia mengelus rambut halusnya itu dan membuat anak lelaki itu berpaling dari kekhidmatannya.

"Conan-_kun_, makan yang banyak, ya!" Ujar Ran. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk paham.

"Tentu saja. Makanan buatan Ran-_neechan_, selalu enak. Sayang sekali kalau tak kuhabiskan. Aku suka sekali!" ujar Conan memuji.

" Kalau begitu, lain kali akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaan Conan-_kun_," Conan menyambut senyum hangat dari gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Kehangatan keluarga pada saat malam itu terasa sekali. Sesekali perbincangan membawa mereka ke dalam suasana paling hangat. Entah kenapa, seolah tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata demi kata, Ran merasa ayahnya jauh lebih ramah pada bocah berkacamata yang selalu dianggapnya pengganggu. Ran bahagia. Tidak biasa. Namun, indah sekali.

Selesai menyantap kare yang lezat pada hari itu, mereka beranjak dari tempatnya. Kogoro memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, sedangkan Ran membereskan peralatan makan. Di bantu oleh Conan, yang membawakan mangkok-mangkok kecil.

Conan mengantar mangkok-mangkok itu padanya.

" Bawa ke sini, Conan-_kun_." Ujarnya.

Ran kemudian mengambil mangkok itu dari tangan kecilnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangan kecilnya itu dingin. Dingin sekali.

_Conan, apakah dia sakit?_

Rasa cemas kemudian menyelimuti pikirannya. Kemudian, ia merunduk dan menatap Conan yang terheran akan sikapnya. Kemudian, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Conan. Spontan saja, pipi anak lelaki ini memerah karena, menahan gejolak hatinya.

" Conan, kau sakit?" Ran menatap pada mata besarnya yang tertutup oleh kacamata klasik itu.

" Ti... tidak." Jawabnya. Ran kemudian melepaskan dahinya dan beralih memegang tangan kecilnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan lagi rasa dingin yang menyergap secara tiba-tiba itu.

" Tanganmu,... tadi terasa sangat dingin." Ran mencoba berpikir sebentar tentang semua ini. " Ah, mungkin saja hanya perasaanku. Tadi aku habis minum air es, mungkin mengenai tanganku sehingga saat memegangmu rasa dinginnya masih terasa." Ran terkekeh sendiri akan sikapnya tadi.

Conan menatap — semakin — heran padanya. Tidak biasanya, gadis ini banyak berbicara, walaupun memang biasanya selalu seperti ini. Namun anehnya, sikap Ran hari ini seolah ingin membuatnya selalu terjaga.

" Ah, kalau begitu Ran-_neechan_. Aku mau tidur dulu. _Oyasuminasai_!" Ran melepaskan genggaman halusnya itu, dan melepasnya untuk terlelap.

" Ah, _oyasuminasai_!"

...

" Conan-kun, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Ran padanya.

Memang, hari ini, Conan tidak melakukan hal yang berarti setelah pulang sekolah. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk berdiam diri di kantor detektif. Tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukannya. Ia sibuk memainkan jemari kecilnya di atas tombol handphonenya.

" Tak ada apa-apa, Ran-_neechan_." Hanya begitulah jawabnya, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Ran semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia amat membenci rahasia. Di pandangnya Conan dengan tajam. Di dalam hatinya, ia menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan yang mungkin takkan pernah di jawab oleh anak lelaki ini.

" Conan, kau terlihat aneh sepanjang hari ini." Begitu Ran melontarkan kalimat itu, Conan berhenti memainkan jemarinya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya dengan senyum khas kanak-kanak yang ia miliki, ia akhirnya berucap pada Ran.

" _Aneh bagaimana_?"

Ran sendiri tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya barusan. Ia sendiri hanya terdiam menyelami perasaannya sendiri. Rasa cemas ini, rasa ketakutan ini.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

" Ah, mungkin hanya perasaaanku saja. Tapi, kau tidak menyentuh makan siangmu sedikitpun. Maka dari itu, aku khawatir." Ujar Ran, melegakan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, sungguh bukan ini yang ia cemaskan. _Sesuatu yang sangat buruk_.

_Semua mengenai perasaan yang tidak biasa._

...

Sore itu, Conan menghampiri Ran yang sedang berada di meja belajarnya. Conan memang benar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia berdiri di samping gadis itu. _Irene Adler_-nya.

" Ran-_neechan..._ " panggilnya parau. Ran yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis, mengistirahatkan lengannya, dan merubah posisi duduknya. Mengamati anak lelaki itu menatapnya sedih. Ekspresi yang ia kenal, ketika ia memberitahukan ketika Shinichi pulang meninggalkan kencannya. _Ekspresi bersalah_, menurutnya.

" Ada apa, Conan-_kun_?" Conan menunduk sebelum akhirnya, dengan perasaan terpaksa ia harus berkata hal ini.

" Aku ingin minta izin pada kakak. Aku akan menginap di rumah profesor, bolehkah?"

" Tentu saja."

" Tapi,..." ia terhenti sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. " Maafkan aku jika setelah ini, aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah kakak."

" Eh?"

" Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kakak, dan... akan tinggal bersama ibuku." _Alasan bodoh,_ pikirnya.

" Aku memang tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus tetap tinggal disini. Tapi, kenapa mendadak?"

" Aku,... menyayangi kakak." Ran terdiam. Jantungnya terasa berhenti memompa. Terenyuh mendengar kata-kata tulus itu, keluar dari mulutnya.

_" Aku ingin melindungi kakak, untuk itulah aku akan pergi. Aku ingin kakak selalu tersenyum, untuk itulah aku akan pergi. Aku ingin kakak bahagia, untuk itu juga aku akan pergi." _

Ran tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata ini keluar dari bibirnya yang terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal mengenai _melindungi_ dan _bahagia_. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berkata demikian.

" Bodoh, justru kalau kau pergi aku tidak akan bahagia, aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum. Conan sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku." Anak lelaki itu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia membelakangi _Irene Adler_-nya itu. Tak mau tunjukkan rasa kesedihannya.

" Kak, aku akan bersiap sekarang. Sampaikan rasa terimakasih dan maafku pada paman, ya."

" Tunggu, Conan. Kenapa harus hari ini?"

" Aku ingin melihat kakak cepat-cepat tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingin melihat kakak bahagia. Sungguh."

" Conan, jelaskan padaku!"

Anak lelaki itu, tidak mendengar perintahnya, ia terus berjalan keluar kamarnya.

_Maafkan aku, Ran._

Ran tidak kuasa memberhentikan langkah kecilnya itu. Conan membawa tas berisi pakaian, dan peralatannya. Ia benar-benar akan pergi. Matanya terasa panas, dadanya sesak. Ingin sekali ia berteriak padanya, jangan pergi!.

Namun, mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tunggu, ini...

" Ran-_neechan_. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih juga untuk makanannya yang enak." Conan tertawa padanya. Hambar. Tak ada makna di dalamnya.

Ran berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, yang tengah sibuk menggendong tasnya. Ia duduk berlutut di depan anak lelaki itu. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya, yang kadang mengingatkannya akan kekasihnya itu.

" Bukankah kau akan berjanji untuk terus tetap di sini sampai Shinichi kembali?"

" Justru itu, karena Shinichi-_niisan_ akan pulang, aku harus pergi."

" Aku ingin kita bersama. Conan, 1 hari lagi saja. sampai hari ulang tahunku kau baru boleh pergi dari sini." Conan menggeleng cepat.

" Justru itu, tugasku untuk melindungi Ran-neechan sudah selesai. Aku harus pulang. Lagipula, aku juga rindu ibuku kok,..." Conan terdiam, ketika melihat satu pemandangan yang paling ia benci. _Air mata Ran_.

_Bodoh, jangan menangis_.

" Kumohon Conan! Tetap tinggalah di sini. Conan, bagian paling berarti juga dalam hidupku. Conan yang selalu segenap tenaga melindungiku. Conan, juga amat kusayangi. Jadi, kumohon, ja, jangan pergii!" Ran terus memohon sambil menangis. Anak lelaki itu tidak akan pernah tega melihat wajah merunduk itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia berjalan sedikit ke arahnya, dan merangkul dalam peluknya lembut. Dibalas oleh gadis itu, dengan lembut.

_Ran, aku mencintaimu_. _Sungguh._

" Maafkan aku, Ran-_neechan_. Aku memang benar harus pergi,"

_Untuk kembali_.

...

Next : When Shinichi Gone ( Part 3 )

**Coretan (tidak) penting, seorang author T.T ! **_**–-**_

Tes, tes, 1, 2, 3. Ehem...ehem. #check sound

Akhirnya, Part 2 telah selesai di buat. Terimakasih untuk terus mengikuti kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf, jikalau memang masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita. Untuk itu, seperti sebelumnya, tolong di _review_ ya...

Terimakasih

Mata Ashita!

Nakamura Mai


	4. Part 3

**Nakamura Mai Proudly Presents**

_Detective Conan Multichapter FanFiction_

When Shinichi Gone ( Part 3 )

Disclaimer : _**Detective Conan**_ © Aoyama Gosho

WARNING! : OOC,cerita mudah ditebak, berlebihan, angst failed, cerita amatiran, mirip sinetron, nggak jelas, abal-abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read ! _

...

Kaki kecil Conan melangkah menuju pintu depan, ditemani oleh Ran.

"Tu...tunggu, Conan-kun." Langkahnya kembali di hentikan oleh Ran.

"Ada apa, Ran-_neechan_?"

"Kau tidak mau berpamitan dengan ayah dulu?"

"Ran-_neechan_, maaf aku tidak ada waktu lagi. Ibu akan datang hari ini, namun aku tidak tahu kapan."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut saja ke rumah profesor."

"Tidak perlu, nanti kalau aku sudah mau berangkat aku akan menghubungi Ran-_neechan_."

"Tapi,..."

"Ran-_neechan_, percayalah padaku."

_Sungguh, aku tidak mau kamu pergi, Conan-kun,_ pikirnya.

"_Bye, bye_!" ujar Conan girang, sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Ran. Ran membalas melambai padanya.

"_Bye_," ujarnya lemah, ketika anak lelaki itu telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

...

Conan sedari tadi menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Sejujurnya,ia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Inilah satu-satunya cara, agar Ran tidak terseret dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Satu panggilan tanpa nama, namun ia mengetahui secara pasti siapa dia. Perlahan ia menekan satu tombol hijau di _keypad_nya. Mendekatkan handphone itu pada telinga kecilnya. Suara berat terdengar jauh disana.

"Ha... halo."

"Halo, benarkah saya berbicara dengan Conan Edogawa, ah, maksudku Shinichi Kudo?"

_Gin?..._

...

Ran mencoba menghubungi Shinichi mengenai masalah ini. Namun, teleponnya selalu sibuk. Mungkin, ia sengaja tidak menjawabnya karena sedang mempersiapkan kejutannya itu. Memang wajar, karena besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Satu hari lagi.

"Kumohon, Shinichi. Jawablah!" ujar Ran, cemas.

Entah kenapa, sempat muncul dipikirannya bahwa anak lelaki itu cemburu pada Shinichi yang akan datang. Sehingga, mungkin muncul dalam pikirannya bahwa perhatian Ran padanya akan hilang. Begitulah duganya.

_Semua ini tidak sesederhana itu, Ran..._

...

"Profesor, kumohon cepatlah perbaiki kacamata pencari jejakku. Aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit lagi." ujar Conan, tidak sabar.

"Sabarlah, Shinichi. Ada bagian yang paling sulit aku betulkan. Bersabarlah." Ujar profesor menenangkan. Tiba-tiba, Haibara bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai menghardik Shinichi.

"Hentikan itu, Shinichi! Kau sudah terlalu jauh!" bentaknya. Rasanya, Haibara sudah menahan gejolak perasaannya ini sejak lama. Conan menatap perempuan itu tajam.

"Inilah saatnya, Haibara. Tidak bisa aku hindari."

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali."

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan data formula itu, dan obatnya."

"Kau tetap akan dibunuhnya, sebelum kau meminumnya!"bentaknya, kali ini dengan tekanan nada yang lebih keras. Perkataannya itu mampu membuat Conan terdiam.

Conan berpikir sesaat. Dibenaknya, ia memang sudah menebak resiko apa saja yang akan ia dapat. Kalau tidak luka parah, mungkin terkena beberapa tembakan peluru, ataupun kemungkinan terburuk. Mati.

Sepertinya, ia tidak peduli. Hal yang diinginkannya sekarang, menghancurkan organisasi terkutuk yang telah mengecilkan tubuhnya, membuat orang di sekitarnya terkena bahaya, dan yang lebih penting, memisahkannya dengan gadis yang di sayanginya. Ran.

_Ia kembali untuk Irene Adler-nya_.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu, mengapa? Hentikan semua ini, atau semua akan terlambat!" Haibara menatap tajam wajah lelaki keras kepala di depannya itu. Conan berbalik menatap tajam pada Haibara.

"Mereka akan membunuh kalian semua, jika aku tidak datang! Ini pilihan yang lebih buruk, bukan?" Conan membentak Haibara. Haibara terdiam setelah mendengar alasan itu. Suasana semakin memanas saat itu, profesor pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya minta bantuan pada polisi? bukankah Takagi sudah mengetahui identitasmu yang asli?" Ujar profesor, mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Jika mereka tahu aku membawa polisi, mereka akan semakin liar."

"Liar?" tanya Haibara tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, mereka juga telah menebar teror melalui kasus kode mahyong itu. Sudah kukatakan padamu, ini bukan hanya sebuah kasus pembunuhan biasa melainkan tantangan pada polisi." jelas Conan.

"Jangan-jangan,.."

"Benar. Organisasi sudah mengetahui bahwa Paman Takagi punya keterlibatan denganku, dan mengetahui identitasku. Jika aku berani melapor hal ini pada polisi, mereka akan meledakkan kantor kepolisian pusat dan melakukan penyerangan besar-besar yang mengakibatkan banyaknya korban jiwa."

Seribu penolakan itu sepertinya tidak akan berarti, dan inilah yang dipikirkan oleh Haibara sekarang. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi, Shinichi..."

"Kumohon, Ai. Aku juga ingin membebaskanmu dari belenggu organisasi. Bukankah, ini juga janjiku untuk melindungimu? Juga demi membalaskan dendam kakakmu, bukan?" Haibara benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Benar, Ai. Jika ini memang terbaik, izinkanlah." Tambah profesor. Haibara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak mau memakai cara kasar, seperti membiusmu seperti waktu itu. Aku juga tidak mau kau menghentikan langkahku. Jadi, aku harap pengertianmu saja." Haibara masih saja terdiam.

"Shinichi, ini kacamatamu. Jam peluru biusmu sudah ku tambah kecanggihannya sehingga bisa menampung 4 peluru. Dan sepatumu sudah ku perkuat frekuensinya."

"Ah, terimakasih profesor. Oh ya, doakan aku ya, profesor, Haibara."

"Jika sudah selesai urusannya, kembalilah secepat mungkin. Detektif bodoh."

"Tentu saja!"

...

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi._

"Conan, ayo angkat teleponnya!" Ran sedari tadi uring-uringan memikirkan dua orang yang di teleponnya tidak menjawab teleponnya. _Ada apa, Conan?_

Entah kenapa, ia khawatir sekali dengan anak itu. Sudah lewat satu jam setelah kepergian Conan, namun ia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Ia sudah mencoba menelepon Profesor Agasa, sama saja. Perasaan tidak enak, tiba-tiba muncul. _Firasat buruk_.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumah profesor?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ran kemudian berlari menuju pintu, mengganti sandal rumahnya dan dengan terburu-buru berlari menuruni tangga.

Sungguh, perasaan ini mirip sekali ketika, ia berkencan dengan Shinichi di Tropical Land. Perasaan buruk, seolah Shinichi takkan pernah kembali.

_Mengapa kurasakan pada Conan juga?_, pikirnya tidak mengerti.

Saat ia berlari, ia menangkap sosok seseorang di matanya. Seorang yang tidak asing baginya. Seseorang itu sedang berdiri di samping gedung, dengan tatapan waspadanya.

_Jodie-sensei? Apa yang dilakukannya?_

...

"Ah, Shinichi akhirnya pergi menemui mereka. Aku harap ia akan baik-baik saja." ujar Profesor Agasa khawatir, begitupula dengan gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

"Aku harap juga begitu, profesor." Ujar gadis kecil itu lemah.

Suasana hening. Haibara berbalik, dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tempatnya bereksperimen.

"Ai-_chan_." Panggil profesor, tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, profesor?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Haibara menatap heran profesor penyayang anak-anak ini. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang di pegangnya. Kecil, namun tak terlalu jelas. Haibara mencoba mendekat.

"Memberikan apa?" Haibara menghampiri profesor, semakin mendekat. Akhirnya sudah berjarak satu jengkal. Haibara tercengang.

"Profesor, apa ini?"

"Antidote APTX 4869."

_Aku sedang dalam bahaya_, pikir Haibara.

...

_Next : When Shinichi Gone ( Part 4 )_

**Coretan (tidak) penting, seorang author T.T ! **_**–-**_

Tes, tes, 1, 2, 3. Ehem...ehem. #check sound

Akhirnya Part ke 3 sudah selesai, dan aku suka sekali. Bagian ini membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk membuatnya. Maaf jikalau ada kekurangan dalam segi penggambaran cerita yang menurut saya terlalu di paksakan. Banyak kata yang sering diulang, kesalahan penulisan, dan EYD yang ancur.

Kritik dan Saran di tunggu. Review...

Terimakasih

Mata Ashita!

Nakamura Mai


	5. Part 4

**Nakamura Mai Proudly Presents**

_Detective Conan Multichapter FanFiction_

When Shinichi Gone ( Part 4 )

Disclaimer : _**Detective Conan**_ © Aoyama Gosho

WARNING! : OOC,cerita mudah ditebak, berlebihan, angst failed, cerita amatiran, mirip sinetron, nggak jelas, abal-abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read ! _

...

_Jodie-sensei_.

Benar, tak salah lagi yang orang yang ia lihat adalah Jodie-_sensei_. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Terlintas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk di pikirannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh FBI?

_Mengapa ada FBI?_

Namun, Ran tidak memedulikannya. Ia melanjutkan untuk berlari. Ia ingin segera menemui Conan. Entah kenapa perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ini mirip sekali dengan waktu itu. Perasaan yang membuat dadanya jadi sesak. _Sungguh, firasat buruk_.

Tanpa ia sadari, dari jauh terlihat dua orang _sniper_ handal sedang membidik kepalanya dari jauh.

...

"Chianti, aku ingin segera menembak."ujar Korn.

Saat ini posisinya sedang berada dalam jarak tembak yang bagus, begitupula dengan Chianti. Tergambar di wajah mereka, sebuah senyuman khas. Sebuah wajah gelisah, dengan jelas terbidik oleh senjata mereka. Chianti tampak memperhatikan sosok itu.

_Perempuan itu, kan...,_ pikirnya.

Korn sudah siap untuk menekan pelatuk. Tiba-tiba, pundaknya di tepuk halus oleh Chianti.

"Jangan di tembak dulu, Korn." Perintah Chianti.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah ini perintah bos?"

"Memang. Tapi, harus kau tahu, perempuan itu adalah orang kesayangannya Vermouth. Termasuk, si bocah detektif yang saat ini tengah menemui Gin."

" Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau membenci Vermouth? Apa kau sudah berubah?" tanya Korn heran. Chianti menatap Korn tidak suka.

"Tentu saja aku membenci perempuan itu, bahkan selamanya aku akan membencinya. Aku juga tidak memikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Vermouth apabila kedua anak itu mati tertembak oleh Gin."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"

"Kita batalkan saja acara menembak kita. Walau sebenarnya, aku ingin menembak orang ini juga sesegera mungkin. Aku akan tanggung jawab atas semua ini. Sebab, aku ingin kembali ke masa SMA yang melankolis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menyaksikan sebuah adegan roman picisan, yang memilukan." Chianti tersenyum pahit.

"Huh?" Korn tidak mengerti, mungkin lebih tepat tidak mau mengerti.

"Bukankah bocah detektif dan anak gadis itu adalah teman sejak kecil, dan merupakan sepasang kekasih juga. Aku jadi tidak sabar ketika melihat perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu, melihat kekasihnya bersimbah darah di depannya."jelas Chianti.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin menembaknya."keluh Korn kesal.

Chianti hanya tersenyum kepada Korn. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada seseorang yang berada di seberang gedung. Seorang wanita asing, yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Hei Korn, bukankah ada yang lebih tepat untuk di tembak?" Korn ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sedang diawasi oleh Chianti. Sebuah senyum kemudian terbentuk di garis wajahnya yang aneh.

"Benar juga, Agen FBI ya?"

...

Ran sedang bersandar di sebuah tiang listrik. Terlalu lelah baginya untuk meneruskan berlari. Namun, pikirannya saat ini, perasaannya saat ini, sungguh tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Sebuah perasaan tak ingin kehilangan.

_Shinichi..._

Nama itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas.

Benar, nama itulah yang dulu membuatnya merasakan hal ini. _Kehilangan_.

_Saat itu, aku merasa Shinichi takkan pernah kembali..._

Merasa sudah kembali, ia melanjutkan untuk berlari. Rumah profesor hanya ada beberapa meter lagi dari posisinya tadi. Sebelum ia melewati rumah profesor, ia pasti akan melewati rumah Shinichi. Namun, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpaling walau sesedetik saja.

Padahal, di sana sedang berjalan seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat kemerahanya tengah menuju pintu rumah tuan detektif itu.

...

_Krieet_

"Profesor? Conan? Ai-_chan_?," ia mencoba memanggil semua penghuni rumah. Tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Hening. Ran melihat ke belakang. Ia teringat akan pintu yang tidak tertutup saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ran benar-benar takut, terjadi sesuatu.

Namun, Ran mencoba berpikir positif untuk saat ini. Ia menduga, mungkin profesor membawa Conan dan Ai jalan-jalan seperti biasa.

"Ah, mungkin profesor benar-benar sedang jalan-jalan dengan Conan dan Ai. Atau mungkin, ia sedang mengantar Conan ke bandara." Pikirnya.

"_Lho, Ran? Sedang apa di sini?" _ terdengar suara di belakangnya. Profesor, tentu bukan. Suara lembut ini, hanya di miliki oleh perempuan. Tapi, siapa?

Ran membalik kembali. Ia menemukan sosok perempuan dengan rambut sebahu merah kecoklatannya yang tidak sempat dilihatnya tadi. Ran memandang perempuan itu dengan heran. _Perempuan ini, rasanya pernah bertemu_, pikirnya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Ran pada perempuan itu.

"Ran, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau di sini?" perempuan itu menatap Ran tajam.

"A,aku sedang mencari Profesor, Conan, dan Ai."

"Ah, mereka. Mereka sedang ada urusan."ujarnya singkat.

"Jadi, kamu siapa?"Ran semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya ini. Perempuan itu tersenyum puas. Sepertinya, ia senang membuat perempuan ini terlihat bingung.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"tanyanya. Ran menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Aku asistennya Shinichi. Aku sering dengar tentangmu darinya."

Sorot mata perempuan itu, seperti tidak asing lagi. Dingin, seolah memusuhi. Ran mencoba mencari sudut penglihatan yang tepat untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Ran, apa sekarang perasaanmu sedang tidak enak?"tanya perempuan itu lagi. Ran kembali memandang perempuan itu heran. Ia mencoba mencari jawaban sendiri, kenapa perempuan ini tahu keadaan hatinya saat ini.

"Be,benar. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?"jawabnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya,"perempuan itu terdiam sebentar, memancing rasa penasaran Ran.

"_Shinichi dalam bahaya."_ Ujarnya.

Ran tercenggang ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. _Bahaya_. Akhirnya, hal yang di takutkan oleh Ran terjadi juga.

"Shinichi? Tidak mungkin."ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? bukannya kau senang ia berada dalam bahaya? Kau ingin di segera pulang, kan? Inilah jawabanmu." ujarnya ketus.

"Aku memang menginginkannya untuk pulang, tapi, aku juga tidak mau hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya."ujar Ran membela dirinya.

Perempuan itu, bagai menemukan sebuah benang merah yang selalu ia cari. Benar-benar, perasaannya selama ini, pandangannya pada perempuan di depannya itu, segera terluapkan, begitu mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang selalu kau pikirkan? Perempuan egois sepertimu, yang selalu hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, tanpa peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Kau harusnya tahu, Shinichi amat sangat memikirkan dirimu. Ia selalu berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia untuk kembali, dan kau terus memaksanya untuk kembali! Tidakkah kau pikir itu sungguh menyiksanya?"bentaknya. Ran hanya terdiam menunduk, ia berpikir menelusuri dalam hatinya, untuk mencari jawaban pasti tentang semua ini. _Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya..._,pikirnya.

Dari pelupuk matanya, sebuah tetesan bening meluncur mengikuti garis wajahnya. Perempuan itu memandang tidak suka.

"Tangisan itu. Sepertinya, kau terlambat untuk menyadari semua ini. _Penyesalan itu pahit, bukan_?"

Setelah itu, suasana hening sejenak. Airmatanya, makin deras mengalir. Perempuan itu hanya memandangnya dingin.

"_Apa salahnya, berharap_?"

Kalimat itu, sanggup membuat perempuan itu tercengang. Seperti menyadari sesuatu hal yang selalu ia abaikan. _Harapan_.

"Dengan berharap, aku memperoleh kekuatan. Dengan berharap, aku menjadi orang yang optimis. Dengan berharap, aku mengatakan doaku. Dengan berharap juga, aku punya alasan untuk menangis,"Ran mendongak, menatap perempuan itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus, terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah, yang memang baginya selalu tak asing di pikiran perempuan itu. Ia memang menantikan jawaban ini.

_Kakak_.

Suasana kembali hening. Perempuan ini, sedang mencari jawaban dari perkataan Ran ini. _Begitu, Kotak Pandora ya_, pikirnya.

"Hanya dengan berharap, kau bisa lebih optimis. Sekarang aku tanya, apakah hal itu benar-benar jadi sumber kekuatan?"

"Eh?"

"Harapan kadang bisa menjadi bumerang sendiri untuk kita. Kadang, kita jadi lebih suka membayangkannya daripada mewujudkannya. Hal itu, hanya membuat kita jadi kuat ketika membayangkannya. Pernahkah terpikir hal ini dibenakmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, memang benar kalau aku seperti anak-anak remaja lain, yang hanya berpikir sesaat ketika hendak mewujudkan sesuatu. Tapi, jikalau aku pikir hal itu benar, akupun berpikir hal yang kulakukan juga benar."ujarnya, setelah sempat mengusap air matanya. Kemudian, Ran memandang perempuan itu, dengan senyuman pahit yang kadang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

_Kenapa, perempuan ini masih bisa tersenyum, padahal sesuatu yang buruk ...,_ pikirnya. Ran kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Berharap, adalah sesuatu hal yang mampu kita kuat dalam menjalani kehidupan. Harapan, tergantung dari bagaimana manusianya sendiri untuk merealisasikannya. Kadan harapan setinggi langitpun dapat terwujud ketika kita hanya memegang hal yang namanya harapan. Namun, kalau dalam masalahku..."

"Harapan itu, menjadi pemacu jiwaku untuk terus berpikir bahwa Shinichi akan pulang kembali, dengan senyumnya yang sombong itu. Benar-benar bisa dibilang, hal yang akan terus membuat optimis, bukan?," Perempuan itu tercenggang ketika melihat perempuan di depannya ini, tersenyum manis padanya. Ia berpikir, bahwa kekasih sang detektif ini benar-benar tulus berharap Shinichi akan kembali pulang. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya lagi.

_Jujur, Ran. Aku bukan orang yang percaya dengan harapan_, pikirnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Ran.

"Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranmu, namun, kuhargai sekali itu. Namun, hanya satu lagi pertanyaanku."

"Jikalau harapan itu tidak terwujud, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Ran. Seperti tidak menemukan jawabannya, Ran hanya kembali menunduk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum siap memikirkan hal yang sebaliknya."ujar Ran, pasrah. Perempuan itu tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Seperti dirimu, aku tidak mau kehilangan Shinichi_."ujar perempuan itu, parau.

...

_Next : When Shinichi Gone ( Part 5 )_

**Coretan (tidak) penting, seorang author T.T ! **_**–-**_

Tes, tes, 1, 2, 3. Ehem...ehem. #check sound

(ngga seperti biasanya pake bahasa pidato, gara2 di protes keras ama seseorang :peace -_-v)

Kembali lagi bertemu author yang geje seperti saya #tepuk meriah dari pembaca. Sungguh frustasi saya menyelesaikan fiction ini. Saya tidak suka konflik! Jadi saya bingung mengatur bagaimana seharunya konflik berjalan,#jeduk2in kepala ke meja komputer. Akhirnya, sampai pada pertemuan antara Ran dan Ai (maunya rahasia, yasud deh gpp_). Akhirnya, mereka bisa ngomong berdua. Aku sampai sekarang ngga ngerti kenapa Ai ngga pernah mau ngomong sama Ran. Apa karena Ai memendam perasaan yang sama dengan Ran, mungkin? Tapi, di fic ini, sekalian aku berharap kalau suatu saat mereka ngobrol berdua.

Saran dan kritik, please. **Review**...

Mata Ashita!

Nakamura Mai


End file.
